Mon Destin
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Petite Polaire vient tout juste de naître au sein du Clan du Tonnerre. Promise à un grand avenir, il sera hélas très douloureux. Pelage de Sapin, son père, fera son possible pour la sortir des griffes du tragique destin souhaité par le Clan des Etoiles. L'histoire appartient à Erin Hunter, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez mais la plupart sont de moi.
1. Chapitre 1: le commencement

**LA GUERRE DES CLANS**

_**MON DESTIN**_

« _Les éléments seront tes alliés. Tu seras aussi rapide que le vent, aussi agile que l'écureuil et discrète dans la végétation. Tu pourras te camoufler dans la neige… Mais ta vie sera d'une grande tristesse et prend garde au feu qui la réduira, ainsi que ton beau pelage, en cendre… »_

- Alors c'est ça mon destin ?! Mourir brûlée ?

Le feu était de plus en plus dense et sa belle fourrure en pris la couleur.

- Clan des Etoiles, pourquoi me faire autant souffrir depuis mon plus jeune âge ? Alors que vous m'aviez si souvent promis un grand avenir ? POURQUOI ?!

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses oreilles étaient envahies par le bruit des branches incendiées. Ses beaux yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Clans des Etoiles ! Vous m'entendez n'est-ce pas ?! Je vais vous prouver que je peux changer mon destin, je serai la première des clans à le faire ! Je vais survivre vous m'entendez ? Je vais rendre ma vie magnifique !

Un arbre s'effondra devant-elle.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas cette nuit !

_Chapitre 1 : commencement_

_Clan du Tonnerre, bien avant Etoile Bleue._

- Je peux les voir ? Allez dit oui Pelage de Sapin !

- Pour la énième fois, c'est non ! Répondit un mâle tigré, aux épaules puissantes et aux yeux ambrés.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils risquent d'attraper tes puces !

- Pas juste !

- N'insiste pas Nuage de Lionne. Dit une femelle grise aux yeux bleus en s'approchant de la petite novice au pelage jaune et aux yeux verts. Ton mentor a raison, poursuivit-elle, laisse-les.

- Merci Pelage Gris. Dit le mâle amicalement.

Soudain il fut frappé par un trouble, et se précipita d'entrer dans la pouponnière.

Sa compagne, Cœur Bleu, une femelle au poil roux pâle et aux yeux bleus, était allongée sur un lit de mousse.

-Cœur Bleu, comment te sent-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Oh ! Comme ils sont mignons ! Fit Pelage de Sapin.

Il releva la queue, très fier de leurs petites boules de poils.

-Je te présente Petit Coquelicot. Dit-elle en lui présentant un tout petit chat roux pâle, au poitrail et aux pattes blanches. Les yeux clos elle était endormie près de sa mère.

- Et lui c'est Petit Aigle. Le petit chat était tout noir avec quelques poils blancs au poitrail et sur les oreilles.

- Je suis tellement heureux. Mais pourquoi es-tu si troublée ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et il vit une toute petite chatte d'un blanc immaculé.

-C'est elle qui m'inquiète, elle n'est pourtant pas malade, mais très distante vis-à-vis de son frère et sa sœur.

La petite chatte se retourna sur son père qui fut surpris par la beauté de ses yeux, son œil droit était bleu et son œil gauche jaune.

- Woaw, elle est magnifique !

- Oui. Répondit sa mère. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas rester longtemps dans son coin.

Pelage de Sapin remarqua qu'une lueur étrange illuminait ses yeux. Elle était bien mystérieuse, comme si elle cachait un grand secret. Le chat se sentit gêné à cause du regard de sa fille.

- Bon je dois entraîner Nuage de Lionne. Elle vient tout juste d'être apprentie mais elle est très impatiente.

Pelage de Sapin sortit de la pouponnière. Il vit Nuage de Lionne partager une pie avec une chatte grise aux yeux marron.

- Nuage de Lionne, nous allons nous entraîner à la chasse. Nuage de Pluie, tu peux venir si Pelage Gris est d'accord.

Les quatre félins partirent dans la forêt. Pelage de Sapin la trouvait bien calme en ce moment. Aucune agitation venant des autres clans. Ils étaient tranquilles pour un moment. Les deux mentors montraient leurs techniques de chasse aux deux novices qui les regardaient avec attention.

Elles les imitaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

- Vous avez bien travaillé pour une première fois. Rentrons au camp. Miaula Pelage Gris.

Sur la route, ils croisèrent la patrouille du soir, munie de cinq félins : trois guerriers et deux apprentis. Ils partaient renouveler le marquage de territoire. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Arrivés au camp, le tas de gibiers était plein. Les matous faisaient leur toilette, les quatre anciens dormaient paisiblement. Il faisait chaud. La saison des feuilles nouvelles avait bel et bien commencé.

- Comme c'est calme, dit-il. C'est mieux ainsi.

En effet, pendant la dernière saison, dans tous les clans, beaucoup sont morts de froid ou de faim. Mais désormais les chatons naissent et deviendrons sûrement de bons guerriers. Pelage de Sapin admirait le coucher de soleil. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vus d'aussi beau. Il était loin de se douter que cette harmonie n'était qu'éphémère. Il était loin de se douter des terribles guerres qui viendront. Une seule chose le préoccupait, sa fille. Comment deviendra t-elle ? Il a pourtant deux autres chatons, mais il sent qu'il doit la protéger plus que les autres. Le soleil est couché, la lune a fait son apparition « _La prochaine assemblée est pour bientôt. »_ Se dit-il. Le clan, petit à petit, se coucha à son tour.


	2. Chapitre 2: Renards

**CHAPITRE 2 : RENARDS**

_A partir de ce chapitre, Petite Polaire est le personnage principal et nous raconte sa propre histoire._

Le sol remplit d'herbe se déroba sous mes pattes tant nous allons vite, Petit Coquelicot, Petit Aigle et moi. Pour la première fois depuis notre naissance nous sortons du camp. Pour la première fois nos pattes peuvent toucher les sentiers de notre forêt, notre territoire. Nous bondissons à l'aide de nos pattes arrière en hurlant : « A l'attaque ! »

Tout ça pour finir aplatis devant notre père Pelage de Sapin ainsi que Plume de Paon et Pelage Gris.

« Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? S'emporta Pelage de Sapin.

- Vous n'avez même pas trois lunes et vous vous permettez de sortir du camp sans autorisation ?! » S'énerva Plume de Paon, un guerrier au long pelage chocolat et aux yeux bleus.

Mon frère et ma sœur étaient terrorisés par le regard sévère du guerrier, mais moi il ne m'effrayait pas.

« De toute façon, fit une petite chatte toute rousse aux yeux gris, en s'approchant. Les renards ne sont plus en état de nuire. J'ai vus les Bipèdes les éloigner.

- Merci beaucoup, Cœur Roux. Fit Pelage Gris satisfaite.

- Hmm ? Miaula Petit Coquelicot. C'est quoi les Bipèdes ? »

Sa question jeta un froid. Plume de Paon ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un miaulement amusé.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais rien appris ou quoi ? Dit-il en se retournant sur Pelage de Sapin qui était mort de honte. Les Bipèdes sont des créatures bien plus grandes que nous et bien plus forte aussi. Ils vivent dans les nids près de la forêt, et montent dans les « monstres » qui longent le chemin du Tonnerre, et leurs petits sont insupportables. Ils peuvent paraître « gentils » mais méfiez-vous d'eux autant que des renards, ils peuvent…

- Nous enlever et ne jamais nous ramener. » Dis-je d'une voix grave en coupant la parole au guerrier.

Pelage de Sapin me regarda durement à cause de mon impolitesse mais je n'y fis pas attention.

« En effet, Petite Polaire. Dit Plume de Paon un peu vexé. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne supporte pas les chats domestiques !

Il donna un violent coup de griffe dans une fougère.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Petit Aigle.

Le mâle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il dit plus bas :

- Je ne peux en parler, mais je les hais, et ne leur pardonnerai jamais. »

Il s'éloigna suivit de Cœur Roux, sa sœur, en direction du clan.

« Bon… Miaula Pelage Gris. Il faudrait songer à rentrer nous aussi, nous n'avons même pas mangé après notre réveil, et le soleil est déjà à son zénith.

- Eh vous trois ! Lança Pelage de Sapin. La prochaine fois que vous sortez seuls je vous promets qu'Etoile du Printemps le saura, et votre baptême d'apprentis sera dans longtemps !

- Oui… » Firent mon frère et ma sœur. Moi je me suis contentée de hocher la tête.

Une fois au camp, Plume de Paon faisait son rapport à notre chef. Une chatte à l'allure magnifique, au parfait pelage blanc aux reflets roux presque roses et aux yeux bleus-vert.

« Plume de Paon est notre lieutenant et Etoile du Printemps, notre chef. » Nous appris Pelage de Sapin. Chose inutile car je le sais déjà. Je les aient déjà vus ensemble parler du clan.

Mon frère et ma sœur s'amusaient à se battre mais moi, mes yeux s'étaient perdus dans l'herbe fraîche.

« Tu semble bien triste. » Murmura Pelage Gris à mes oreilles. Je tourna mes yeux vairons sur elle, mais la chatte grise frissonna et se détourna. _Pourquoi l'ais-je effrayée ? _Pensais-je.

Chacun était à ses occupations habituelles, mais moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. Soudain, Petit Aigle se jeta sur moi.

« Eh oh ! Ca va pas ! Aïe ma queue ! Hurlais-je si fort que je fis sursauter Plume de Paon.

- Viens jouer avec nous. Dit le petit chat noir.

- Non ! La dernière fois qu'on a joué à se battre Petit Coquelicot a fini chez notre guérisseuse. »

Petit Aigle fit une mine déçue puis retourna vers la pouponnière, aussitôt imité par Petit Coquelicot. Je me retourne vers les apprentis. _Ils ont de la chance… Eux ils servent leur clan. Quand pourrais-je enfin être à leur place ? Je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, je suis inutile au clan du Tonnerre…_

« Coucou ! » Fit Nuage de Lionne en s'approchant de moi.

Comme elle est grande ! Par rapport à elle, je suis minuscule. Et elle parait si noble et fière.

« Dit Nuage de Lionne, qu'est ce que cela fait d'être apprentie ?

- Eh bien… Je pense que le mieux c'est d'être guerrier. Dés que nous faisons la moindre bêtise, on s'occupe des anciens qui se plaignent tout le temps, et puis si on rate une proie ou un exercice, notre mentor nous fait une vie ! Vraiment je regrette l'époque où je dormais toute la journée ! Mais c'est bon de se sentir progresser de jour en jour.

- Je comprends. Comment est mon père, pelage de Sapin, avec toi ?

- Bah il est assez cool ! Mais il est trop protecteur, il a cru que j'allais me faire dévorer par une pie. »

J'émis un ronron amusé, puis la jeune apprentie partit rejoindre Nuage de Pluie.

Le soir, j'étais blottie contre la fourrure de ma mère, sombrant, peu à peu, dans le sommeil. C'est à partir de cette nuit là que mes rêves ont commencé. Des rêves où le passé et le présent ne feront qu'un, et l'avenir s'ouvrira à moi. Mais à ce moment, je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendais réellement dans ces « rêves ». En ouvrant les yeux, je me retrouve en plein milieu de l'herbe verte du clan sous un ciel gris. _Où suis-je ?_ Me demandais-je apeurée.

Deux félins qui semblaient ne pas me voir s'approchèrent du tas de gibier juste à côté de moi. L'un était petit, noir aux pattes blanches et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. L'autre était tigré et avait les yeux ambrés. Je me mis à écouter leur conversation. _Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? _Pensais-je.

« Je meurs de faim ! Commença le petit mâle noir.

- Moi aussi, j'ignorais que la vie d'apprenti serait si dure. »

Ils entamèrent leur repas, et le petit mâle reprit :

« Tiens regarde qui voilà. Il désigne une jolie apprentie qui discutait avec d'autres chats.

- Oui c'est Fleur du Printemps. Fit l'autre d'un ton absent. Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, Nuage de Tonnerre.

- Ah ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Tout le monde sait que tu en pince pour elle ! C'est pour elle que tu fais tant d'effort, Nuage de Sapin ! »

A ce nom, mon cœur loupa un battement. _Nuage de Sapin ? Et si c'était… Non impossible. Pourtant il lui ressemble. Mais pourquoi suis-je en train de rêver de mon père et de ma chef ? Ca n'a aucun sens !_

« Et puis si tu veux mon avis, termina le matou noir, elle le sait.

- comment ?! Mais je fais tout pour lui montrer mon désintérêt. L'autre chat émis un ronronnement amusé et poursuivit :

- C'était une blague, pour que tu t'avoues à toi-même tes sentiments. Elle ne les partagera jamais si tu la rejette. »

Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux novices. J'ai cru entendre un petit « De quoi je me mêle ?! » dans ma tête, mais Nuage de Sapin prit la parole :

« Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où est ma mère ? Elle est partie à la chasse tôt ce matin, mais elle n'est pas rentrée.

- Oh, tu la connais, elle s'est probablement endormie près d'un arbre ! Plaisanta son ami.

- Ah ! Dis ce que tu veux ! Moi je vais la chercher. »

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la forêt.

A ce moment, je perdis le contrôle de mes pattes qui me forcèrent à le suivre, contre mon plein-gré. La forêt n'avait pas le même aspect : les arbres étaient dépouillés de leurs feuilles, et un vent glacial régnait. Nuage de Sapin s'arrêta. J'étais épuisée, je n'ai jamais courut à une telle vitesse. Il tourna son regard à gauche une belle fourrure brune gisait au sol, je cherchais la couleur de ses yeux, mais… avec dégoût, je me rendis compte de l'horreur de la situation… Elle ne pourra plus jamais ouvrir les yeux, ni même tourner la tête qui lui manquait… Elle n'en avait plus…

« Ah ! Te voilà maman, je me suis inquiété. Fit le novice qui n'avait pas vu la chatte du même angle que moi.

- Non, papa, ne t'approche pas, va t-en ! » Hurlais-je en vain, il ne m'entendait pas.

En s'approchant de sa mère, il vit une marre de sang près des épaules de celle-ci. Il se mit à pousser un hurlement de rage, de tristesse, de colère et de désespoir.

« Maman ! Non, maman ! » Il hurla de plus belle en sanglotant.

Après avoir humé l'air il murmura :

« Ce sont des renards qui ont tué ma mère ! Je te vengerai ! Je les exterminerai tous ! Je te le jure, Belle Etincelle » (c'est le nom de sa mère)

Une pluie glacée tomba du ciel, se mêlant aux larmes de Nuage de Sapin, et à la mare de sang. Je voulais le consoler, mais c'était impossible. Tout à coup, la mare de sang se fit de plus en plus haute et des voix parvinrent à mes oreilles, j'avais du mal à les comprendre mais j'ai entendu cette voix féminine murmurer :

« Je ne t'en veux pas mon fils, tu n'y es pour rien, tout cela est de ma faute, j'ai essayé de te rendre visite en rêve pour te dire un dernier adieu… Pourquoi rejettes-tu tes rêves ? »

J'essayais de comprendre le sens de cette phrase, mais elle disparaissait peu à peu avec mon rêve.

En me réveillant, j'étais blottie contre la douce fourrure de ma mère. _ Je devrais oublier, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._

Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre dans la clairière :

« Les renards nous attaquent ! »

Ma mère se leva d'un bond de son nid, effrayée :

« Par le Clan des Etoiles ! » S'écria-t-elle.

On entendit rugir des miaulements de combats féroces mêlés aux jappements des renards.

Petit Aigle s'avança vers la sortie :

« On doit les aider ! Dit-il.

- Non, restez ici. Fit une autre femelle. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer, vous êtes encore trop jeunes, on ne peut rien faire.

- C'est pas juste ! S'énerva Petit Aigle.

- Fais confiance aux guerriers, ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. » Finit-elle.

Petit Aigle se rassit près de nous. Notre mère enroula sa queue contre nous, mais elle tremblait.

Après des minutes qui semblaient durer des lunes, Pelage de Sapin entra, suivit d'un chat marron clair, ce dernier avait l'oreille gauche arrachée. Ils se précipitèrent vers leurs compagnes.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Pelage de Sapin.

Notre mère acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ils ont vu ces satanés renards, à quel point nous sommes forts. Fit-il.

- Est-ce qu'il y'a des blessés ? Demanda la femelle noire qui était près de son compagnon.

- je crois que deux ou trois apprentis sont morts… Fleur d'Automne, notre guérisseuse, s'occupe des blessés. Fit-il désespéré. Je suis désolé Petit Aigle, ton amie Nuage de Rose est morte… »

Mon frère fut à son tour détruit. Il aimait jouer avec cette apprentie, elle était son modèle.

Lorsque nous sommes sortis du camp, il était ravagé par le combat. _Je me demande à quoi ressemblera ma première bataille._ Pensais-je. Mais en voyant les corps des trois morts, je finis par trembler et à ne pas espérer une bataille.

Nous les avons veillé toute la nuit. Le lendemain, les guerriers sont partis les enterrer.

Etoile du Printemps nous annonça qu'elle devait se rendre à la Pierre de Lune.

Elle s'éloigna avec un autre guerrier, afin de commencer son voyage.

…

La féline s'allongea sur le sol froid et dur de la Grotte de la Vie. Dans cette grotte, se trouve une pierre baignée par le clair de lune. Les chefs y reçoivent leurs neuf vies, et peuvent converser avec leurs ancêtres. Tout comme les nouveaux guérisseurs qui y sont baptisés.

« Clan des Etoiles. Fit-elle une fois plongée dans son rêve et face aux guerriers de jadis, cette prophétie que j'ai entendue en rêve, est-elle vraie ? Qui de mes guerriers concerne-t-elle ?

- Elle ne concerne aucun guerrier. Fit une jolie chatte blanche. C'est à toi de trouver qui a été élu. Cet élu destiné à un avenir grandiose qui l'abandonnera d'un coup. »

Le Clan des Etoiles est tellement imprécis… Et il le sera toujours.


End file.
